


I Don't Mind

by princess_slash



Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_slash/pseuds/princess_slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annalise takes the Keating Five to New York to consult for a case she's asked to help with. While there. the Keating Five encounter Manhattan SVU in a case SVU doesn't want to lose. The defense team and SVU are pitted against each other to win the case. SO what can Annalise do? Find the weak link inSVU and run it down to make their case as smooth as possible. How To Get Away with Murder Crossover with Law and Order: SVU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I love HTGAWM so much! Connor is so gorgeous and I actually do love Coliver, but I've been binge watching SVU and Nick Amaro is so hot and I think him and Connor together would be really hot. This was written before the current episode of HTGAWM came out.. but Bonnie handled that rape case. This rape case is very different.. I hope you all enjoy this and feel free to comment. Mostly everything in HTGAWM is canon except for Sam and the murder.. I just kinda ignored all that as if they just had a semi normal semester at law school. Bonnie may or may not be in this story.. she's just not one on my favorites. Anyway, that's it! --Blair

Members of the New York Fire Department are accused of having sexual encounters with a female paramedic on the job. The woman has them charged with rape. The NYFD launched its investigation to find out whether or not a crime was actually committed. They are not siding with wither party until they can come to a conclusion. Annalise debates on if the woman is embarrassed about what she engaged in and decided to claim rape. It was possible she wanted to hide her promiscuity under the cloak of rape. Then again, she could have really been raped and was too afraid of losing her job to speak out sooner.  
Even though Annalise herself had been a victim of this same crime she was a child when it happened. This woman was a consenting adult and Annalise couldn’t concern herself with the woman’s side of the story. The prosecutor and police would do their job for her and Annalise would do hers for her clients/ She rarely handled rape cases, but it would be beneficial for her students to see how she handled it. 

***  
The new semester at Middleton Law School was beginning and the Keating Five survived their first semester. All five were invited back to continue their internships with Annalise. Of course, they accepted her offers as they were gaining valuable experience in their field. Annalise wouldn’t recruit a new group of students until the following fall as she was satisfied with the group she had. Wes was quiet, but bright. Asher played the role of the rich boy who wanted to prove his father wrong. Michaela was the gorgeous shark who would be a fierce contender. Laurel could be classified as a softer version of Michaela except that she didn’t care what she had to do to win. Then there was Connor who was the master of weeding information out of people with his charm and looks. Even though he was gay, he went all out on a case. His sexuality only helped him rather than hindered him the way most people thought. That first semester really unearthed his capabilities and how dedicated he was to his law career. So dedicated that he lost the best chance at a potential relationship he had over a case. 

They won the case, but it was hardly any consolation for the heartache he felt. He tried to get Oliver back, but it seemed like if Oliver cared he would have at least listened to Connor’s explanation. That’s what pissed Connor off the most about the whole situation. He couldn’t wallow forever in what could have been. Like a cat, he intended to land on his feet and move forward. It was true that maybe he could be changing because he hadn’t had casual sex since things with Oliver went south. He couldn’t decide if it was because he turned soft of there wasn’t anyone that met his standards. The latter applied because he was bored with turning his smile on and getting whatever he wanted. His body desired a challenge..something he’d have to work at and use all of his skills. Someone he could attack the same way he attacked his cases, with dedication. Or at least that’s what he told himself as he walked to his civil law class. Most of the students were in a rush to get to class. He took his time, breathing in the cold air, preparing himself for another semester.  
The only thing he could assure himself of was the fact that he couldn’t bring himself to try to love again. To be fair, it couldn’t be called love when it hadn’t been that long. No he was just feeling bitter and lonely today. Class would be a welcome distraction for him. He continued his walk and near the front of the building he saw the familiar form of Asher up ahead. As if on cue, Asher turned around and grinned. 

“What’s up, Connor man?”

“Not much, trying to get in the right mind set for class,” replied Connor coming to a stop by Asher. 

“I know..wonder what Annalise has in store for us. I heard the professor for this class is interesting.”

“We’ll find out,” said Connor, walking into the building.

They made their way into the classroom and spotted Michaela and Wes in the front row. Connor turned his smile on and took the seat by Michaela. 

“Hi, princess.”

“Really, Connor? I have a name,” she answered, rolling her eyes with a smile. 

Aiden stayed faithful to her and she had no evidence to discredit what he told her about Connor. She knew Connor had no interest in Aiden presently. This notion led her to not be as venomous towards him. It made perfect sense that the prettiest girl and hottest guy be sort-of-friends. 

“I know you have a name, but I’d rather call you by my name for you.” He winked at her. 

“Oh, stop you two. Connor acting like he’ straight is painful to watch,” chimed in Asher, his face twisting in disgust.

“You’re just jealous,” fired back Connor, feeling more at ease. 

“Glad to see none of you have changed,” added Laurel, sliding in beside Wes.

“And you’re still the same Laurel,” responded Asher. 

Michaela giggled and Connor glanced up as the door shut. The professor appeared to be in his late thirties with blonde hair, khakis with a sweater vest over a button down dress shirt. 

“Good morning students. Welcome to civil law. I’m Professor Hawke. I see we have the Keating Five in the house. Annalise ma let you slip by on your work just because you helped her win a few cases. Let me assure you that won’t be the case in this course. Let me pass around a syllabus.”

The entire time he talked, his eyes stayed glued to Connor like a hawk. It didn’t phase him and he just stared right back. In Connor’s opinion, this professor harbored jealousy towards Annalise for being one of the most sought out professors on campus. Contrary to popular belief, they worked their asses off to achieve a decent grade in her class. Asher rolled his eyes and Michaela examined her manicure, appearing bored with the whole spectacle. And why the professor kept his gaze on Connor didn’t make any sense. As if it was their fault, Annalise chose them. 

He earned his spot fair and square so he didn’t feel bad about it. The class seemed straight forward with exams and papers. But, the Keating Five would need to watch what they were doing. Any little mistake could cost them a good grade. It definitely wasn’t going to be one of his favorite classes. A lot of the other students must have felt the same way as everyone ran for the door as soon as it was over. All at once, their phones vibrated with a group text message. 

Meet at my house to discuss this semester’s case. Will write an excuse if you are in class. –Annalise 

All five of them looked up, stunned. They weren’t even an hour into the semester and already caught a case. Connor’s heart raced with excitement hoping whatever it was could get him out of that awful civil law class. 

“We better go. Annalise doesn’t like to be kept waiting,” said Michaela, snapping everyone out of their thoughts. 

They started walking to her office/house mostly in silence. 

“Isn’t that such a bullshit class? The professor seemed to have a grudge against us. Hopefully Annalise has something good for us,” mused Asher.

“My thoughts exactly..need to be careful with his assignments,” commented Connor.

Wes and Michaela nodded in agreement as they walked across campus. Once they reached the house, they filed in to see Frank and Annalise talking. 

Connor walked in and sat in the chair by the window. 

“Ok, good to see everyone’s here. This semester will be a bit different. There’s an opportunity for you to actually help on a case in another jurisdiction. I have been retained by the New York Fire Department to represent them in a rape case. A female paramedic and male fire fighters were said to be having sex on the job. The female filed a complaint with the EEOC and is claiming rape. Manhattan Special Victims Unit will be investigating and already sent over what they have in discovery. We, of course, will be conducting our own investigation. This will be a chance for you to see how much more intense cases of a sexual nature are. It will require us to stay in New York for the duration of the case. The dean has agreed to count this as part of your internship. You will be allowed to submit your assignments online for other classes. We will be staying in a hotel close to the court house. You’re representing me and the school so keep that in mind. Don’t expect to be out all night partying and then come back to court the next day hung over. I hope all of you will choose to accept this opportunity. Are there any questions?” 

All five of them were stunned. How could it be that they would actually get to go to New York and get away from campus? Connor didn’t know about the others, but he wanted this opportunity for himself. He’d learn a lot more from Annalise then he would from sitting in that civil law class. 

“What would the sleeping arrangements be like?” questioned Michaela.

“You and Laurel will share. Asher and Connor will have a room and Wes can room with Frank. If everyone’s interested, you need to go home and pack because we leave tomorrow,” directed Annalise. 

Everyone nodded and the room swelled with excitement. 

“Before you leave, obviously the laws in New York are going to differ from the ones here. I have copies the penal code for sexual assaults. Take one and familiarize yourself with it. Hold all other questions for tomorrow. We will meet here in the morning. Get some sleep.”

Frank passed around some packets of papers. Connor planned to skim through it when he got home. First, he needed to look up clubs and bars in New York City. Regardless of what Professor Keating said they would be partying on the weekends.


End file.
